valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Auster
DMG 16 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 70% DMG 16 times to the enemy / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Angel's Belongings |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK 400% up after every attack / Max 1 time |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Angel's Belongings |skill g lv1 = Deal 60% DMG 16 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 90% DMG 16 times to the enemy / 20% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Angel's Belongings |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK 500% up after every attack / Max 1 time |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Angel's Belongings |skill x lv1 = Deal 120% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 120% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Angel's Belongings |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK 500% up after a successful attack / 100% chance |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This capricious angel came to the kingdom on an errand but put it off out of laziness. |friendship = I'll put off my errand for now. The Heavenly Realm can wait. |meet = Your kingdom's so much fun. Hmm, what should I eat next? |battle start = A battle? Can't I have fun? |battle end = Now I'm really a fallen angel. |friendship max = I'll make it worth your while, later of course, if I can stay. |friendship event = The archangel's so strict. She locks the gate if you're late. But whatever, I'll just stay in the Celestial Realm longer. |rebirth = I'm happy to be able to visit your kingdom. Thank you! Well, I'm sure it is used for... Huh? There is no memo?! Well, it's not usable anymore, so let's just continue the tour! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin